Cherry Blossom Love
by NaLuFan21
Summary: It's Fairy Tail's annual Cherry Blossom festival and Mira somehow gets every Major and Minor ship trapped in an enchantment and they start playing a juicy game of spin the bottle!
1. JeRza 4 the WIN

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashing.**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another great story! It's rather late but I don't care! This is big to be rather short but it's going to have all ur favorite ships! Yay! Now, the story...**

In the centre of the annual Cherry Blossom festival there was a loud screm, "Everybody! Come quick!" Mirajane says in a worried voice.

Everybody in Fairy Tail came rushing over to see what happening to Mira. Mira was perfectly fine as they could see. Mira was actually rather happy! She pulled out a bottle and everybody knew wht was going to happen. Everybody ran away except Lucy, Gray, Evergreen, Romeo, Gajeel, Jellal, Natsu, Juvia, Elfman, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Laxus, Lisanna, Levy and Carla. They had no idea what was going on. Mira knew they were clue less and asked them to sit in a circle. She explained that they were going to play spin the bottle. They all tried running away, but Freed cast an enchantment around them so they couldn't get out! He winked at Mira. Mira rolled her eyes then thanked him.

"Ready to start the game?!", Mira asked. Everybody groaned but she didn't mind. First up, was Erza. She spun the bottle, it spun so fast it flew across Magnolia! Everyone cheered. But Mira broke the cheering and took out another bottle. Everybody groaned again. It was still Erza's turn, so she spun lighter. It almost reached Gray! But then... it turned to...

JELLAL!

Both of them start blushing and they moved in closer. Jellal moved back alittle and said, "wait..". "What? Why", everyone asks.

He starts looking at Erza and says, "Erza?"

"Hm, Yes Jellal.", says Erza curiously.

"Do you have map?"

"Map? Why?"

"Because I got lost in your eyes."

*blush*

"BOOOOOM!", everybody shouts.

There Jellal and Erza had a full-out make out session. Erza started groaning and that turned Jellal on. They went home not bothering to see who the others have to kiss.

 **Yes, this was short, but you can't blame me! It's 12am and I have school tomorrow! Next chapter is within a week. If it's late, it's because of my hmwrk or school stuff in general.**

 **Also, pls follow me and me and will be doing a story colab soon on Fairy Truth or Dare!**

 **Pls review!**


	2. RoWen 4 the WIN

**I'm back! I kinda posted early cuz I wasn't doing anything so, hope you like it...**

Now that Jellal and Erza left, it wad Wendy's turn to spin. She spun it. It kept spinning for about 10 minutes! Then it turned to Natsu, Wendy, very sneaky gave the bottle a little blow with her sky dragon roar and it pointed to Romeo. Romeo and Wendy were all happy and bubbly inside, but, outside you could see that their faces were so depressed and embarrassed. Suddenly, Macao and Carla shouted, "DON'T YOU KISS HIM/HER!" Romeo and Wendy were really annoyed by Macao and Carla commanding them all the time, so, they went right ahead and kissed. They kissed each other for about 5 minutes then stopped. Macao and Carla were laying on the ground with their ghosts coming out of their mouth. Everyone started laughing. Romeo and Wendy decided to stay to see who kisses who but stayed on the side so they wouldn't be picked again. On the side, Romeo and Wendy were leaning on each other and having a little talk. Romeo suddenly asked how old Wendy was. "Er...I'm 19...", Wendy says with a sigh.

"Y-your, 19!", "Holy Crap! I'm 13 and I just kissed a 19 year old!"

They both started laughing while everyone continued their game of spin the bottle.

 **So, how was it, good, bad, pls tell me. BTW, I might be posting new chapters earlier then I said so, or really late. My dad found out that I write fanfic and I post at 1am! So, I'm not allowed to use my iPad for a while. Also, which shop should I do according to the people that were trapped in Freed's enchantment next? But, I'm doing NaLu last. Pls review!**


	3. EverMan 4 da WIN!

**Hi guys! NaLufan21 is** back! **Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and all. But, I'm here to give u chapter 3! Hope you like the story...**

While Romeo and Wendy were _still_ making out in the background, the others were continuing their game of spin the bottle. The members left are Happy, Natsu, Carla, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Evergreen and looked around to pick whom would go next...

"EVRGREEN!", Mira announces making everyone jump. Evergreen spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun. She already knew who it was going to point to. Well, at least, that's what she thought. She thought it would point to Laxus. But it didn't! It pointed to Elfman! At first, Evergreen started to panic. Then, she started calming down and sudennly had this really naughty vision in her head. But her thought burst when Elfman turned to his big sister Mira and asked, "Mira-ne-san, is it ok if we do something more _fun_ than making out?" Evergreens heart started to beat faster and faster and she could feel her face getting more red. Mira gladdly said yes with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'M A MAN!", Elfman yelled, "I CAN DO THIS!"

"W-w-what are you going to do Elfman-sama?"

Elfman reached into his pocket and pulled out a green box that matched Evergreen's dress. He slowly opened it and revealed...

"A WALNUT?!", Evergreen starts to rage. She slaps Elfman so hard he spun in the air 20 times then plopped to the floor again. When he looked up, he quickly reached for another green box. This time, Evergreen backed of with eyes as big as saucers. Elfman thought that Evergreen in her green dress and in the cherry blossoms made her look really cute. He opened it and revealed a ring with silver for where you slip your finger in and on top was a green sapphire. On top of that was the Fairy Tail symbol with white and green.

"W-will you m-m-m-marry me...Evergreen?"

The whole place fell silent that if a pin dropped you could hear it.

"Y-you think I would like you?!"

"Shit. I knew it"

"I dion't like you!"

Eveyone was in shock.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Evrgreen jumps into Elfman's arms and they make out. Then, Evergreen gave Elfman this look and Elfman thought to himself 'why is she so frickin' hot?!' Then, Evrgreen made him snap out of it and gesturesd for him to put the ring on her ring finger. And so he did.

Elfman and Evergreen went to the background and were congratulated by Romeo and Wendy.

There they leaned on each other and fell asleep...

 **So, how did you like my EverMan fanfic! Pls review! Until next time!**


	4. Happy Gets RECECTED!

**I'm back! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO sorry for the late update! For one, I was on vacation for the Christmas break and my parents were ALWAYS around me and two, I was banned from electronics for a WEEK! Now, here's the story!**

After all the excitement of Elfman proposing to Evergreen, everybody continued their game of Spin the Bottle! Now, it was Happy's turn and he just kept on starring at Carla. Carla ignored him and made an annoyed face. Happy spun the bottle and it **(obviously)** pointed to Carla!

"Damn this game...", Carla said under her breath.

Happy was leaping with joy all over the place. Carla just got MORE annoyed and looked at Freed with this death scare. Freed decided to release the enchantment because his magic was now very low. Slowly, he realized the enchantment without anyone knowing. Carla realized and walked away while everyone was trying to calm down Happy. Happy and the others finally realized that Carla was leaving and everyone turned to Happy and shouted, "REJECTED!" Everyone was laughing so hard that most of them couldn't breath. No one really shipped ChAppy! Happy's blood began to heat up and a fire was lit in his eyes. He ran up to Carla faster than Jet could ever run and he tackled Carla and kissed her.

Carla stood up dusted her dress and pretended to calm down. After she pretended to calm down, she shouted, "HAPPY YOU BAKA!"

Happy just stood there shocked.

"Happy! Are you DUMB?! Oh, wait. I already know the answer to tht. U ARE DUMB!"

"But, are you SO dumb that you don't know when a girl ISN'T interested in u?"

Carla slapped Happy HARD and left...

Happy just sat in the background crying and crying and crying. He couldn't bare the thought that Carla didn't like him.

 **So, that's the story! I'm sorry if this is really short! But, I really don't ship ChAppy! Srry to all those people who do... I'd like to say thank you to Dragneelite for helping with ideas for this chapter! Pls favorite and follow him!**

 **Pls review and favourite!**

 **review and favourite!**

 **review and favourite!**


	5. MirAxus 4 da WIN!

**Hey guys I'm BACK! I know i just posted the 4th Chptr 2 days ago, but, i got rlly booooooored... SO! I decided to give u guys an early chapter! I hate suspense and I know u guys do too! So, here's the story!**

Everyone was still laughing like crazy about Happy getting rejected. But, when they all calmed (about an hour later) they continued their game. It was now Laxus's turn to spin. He was so annoyed by the game that he decided to send the bottle flying with his lightning. Mira took out another bottle and Laxus, knowing Mira, decided to spin the damn bottle. He spun it while looking at Mira's determined facce. He smirked cuz he knew Mira wanted him... BADLY! And it pointed to Mira! Mira tried not to show any expression and succeded! Laxus and Mira got closer together as Laxus attacked Mira. They kissed each other passionatley. They finally broke the kiss and caught their breath. Laxus finally spoke up, "Mira..."

"Yes?"

"Will y-you be my Girlfriend and later on, my wife?"

"HAI!"

In the background you could hear Makarov shouting, "I'm gonna have a HAWT grand daughter in law!"

Laxus came over to his grandfather with a scary expresion, punched Macarov and said, "Don't u touch her old geyser PERVERT or I'm gonna send u to HELL!"

Makarov strictly said yes and ran away in terror... as typical Fairy Tail, they all started to laugh again!

Pleased, Laxus went home while Mira stayed to conduct the game.

 **This was short but, I'm trying to get more ideas! Because next, are the Major ships! I kindda made a mistake dojng JeRza first... Oh well!**

 **Pls follow and favourite!**

 **Till next time!**


	6. GRUVIA!

**I'M BACK! This...is the moment you've all been waiting for! MAJOR SHIPS OF FAIRY TAIL! This is were everything gets juicy (not lemons)...**

 **GALE! GRUVIA! AND NALU! I hope you'll like this GrUvia part...**

Mira was now VERY excited, it was down to Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Juvia...all the people she ships! Actually! Everyone that ran away **(in the first chapter)** stayed to see these three major ships! Mira thought for around 20 MINUTES to see which ship she wants to see kiss first... JUVIA! Juvia took the bottle with shaky hands and spun it...it spun and spun and spun... it slowly pointed to Gajeel...then she sneakily turned into water and gave the bottle 2 people away from Gajeel to point to...

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Juvia was picturing very dirty pictures in her mind now and finally snapped out of it when Gray sighed heavily and said, "what a pain in my frickin' ass", under his breath.

Juvia started to cry and cry. She just couldn't bear what Gray just said. Gray finally grabbed Juvia by the collar and said, "oh please! stop frickin' crying or I'm gonna fuck u..."

With that Juvia cried even more! Except, this time, with tears of joy! But she didn't tell Gray that or else Gray wouldn't decide to fuck her. Gray kissed her passionately to stop her from crying and just like what Elfman did, he took out a blue box with a wave carving on it and knelt on one knee. He opened it and Juvia saw a gem carved like a wave and a grey Fairy Tail symbol on top of it. Gajeel and Natsu just scoffed and looked down at their pockets and then at Lucy/Levy **(WARNING! SPOILERS!)**. Gray just ignored them and continued with Juvia.

"Juvia...my love...please marry me!"

Juvia jumped into Gray's arms and in her usual squealing voice (when she's day dreaming), "JUVIA IS SO HAPPY!" With that, Gray and Juvia had a make-out setion right there in the flowing cherry blossom trees for 1 hour. By then the sun already started to set. Gray put the ring on Juvia and they went home together to...urm...you know.

The sky was now a nice mix of orange, pink, purple and blue. Natsu stared at Lucy and Levy stared at Gajeel. When they noticed they pretended nothing happened and they just stared at the sky. Lucy leaned over to Natsu and rested on his shoulder. Levy did the same thing..

There, the couples that stayed just sent another hour looking up at the sky...

 **So, how did you like the GrUvia fanfic? Pls review! 'Till next time!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	7. GALE! GALE!

**Hey guys! This is NaLufan21 and I'm back! I'm SO sorry for late update! It's just that, I was about to post last week and…**

 **A project came up in my school**

 **I was about to post new chapter...until the whole chapter got deleted!**

 **So ya! But here i am now with GaLe!**

After the excitement of GrUvia, it was already 9pm…..BUT…..they still continued their game….

"OMG! It's down to Gajeel and Levy, and Natsu and Lucy and Lisanna! Who should I pick!", Mirajane whispers to herself.

"UGH! Fine!"

"Levy! Your turn!"

"Why me!" Levy whines while actually thinking of something dirty in her head.

She spun the bottle and it turned to…..NATSU?!

"TCH! Like hell I'm gonna kiss u Levy!"

"Right back at'cha Flame Brain!"

So, Mirajane made an exception and admitted she definetaly doesn't ship NaLe! YIKES!

So, Levy spun again and it turned to Gajeel. So, Gajeel walked up to Levy but instead of kissing her, he pulled of her orange dress revealing her lacy bra and lacy pantie! Levy used solid script, Fire on Gajeel, but Natsu rushed in and ate the fire. Then, Gajeel rushed behind Levy and pulled of her lacy bra! Now, Levy was really embarassed and mad at Natsu for helping Gajeel. So, she used solid script Iron on Natsu. But, Gajeel ate that. "Gihi! Just as planned right salamander?". "Heh! Your not a bad tactician!" For once, Iron and Fire worked together! Thanks to Warren

 **WHEN WARREN HELPED …(A/N: during GrUvia chapter...i just didn't mention it yet!)**

"Oi! Warren!", Gajeel shouted to the crowd behind, " You think you can use your telepathy to hook me up with Salamander?"

"Sure thing Gajeel! Just give me a sec…"

"Hey there Natsu! This is Warren. Gajeel would like to talk to you."

"Oh, ok. Hey Metal Head! What d'you want?"

"Tch! What do I want? I want my gurl! And I know you do too! So, I have a plan! Gihi!", Gajeel responds.

"Anything to get my precious Luce! I'll even team up with a Metal Head!"

"Tch! Anyway...here's the plan. Knowing the She Devil, she'll probabbly save NaLu, you and Lucy for last. So, it'll be me and shrimp after GrUvia. Levy or I will obviously get each other. So, when I approach for the kiss, I'm gonna tear of that orange dress shrimp always wears. She'll get embarassed and she'll use her solid script Fire. That's when you jump in and eat the Fire. While your doing that,I rush over to shrimp and take of her bra. She'll get more embarassed and use her Solid Script Iron on one of us. I will eat! Yush! Then, i pull down her pantie! Revealing shrimp totaly nude! The rest I'll do by myself."

"I think that's cool! One more thing, how do you know all this will happen?"

"I was as good as a tactician as Mavis in Phantom Lord. I also have the talent of telling the future like Shalalu (Carla) except i can see the future at my own free will!", Gajeel brags.

"That's cool….but what about my girlfriend?"

"Well…" **(revealed in next chapter)**

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Levy did exactly what Gajeel predicted. When her panties were of he laid her down and started massaging her clit and sucking on her boobs.

"Ah! Gajeel! Stop! Everyone's watching!"

"Fine! But, we have to continue at your place."

"Fine…"

Levy went and put on all her clothes. Then, Gajeel knelt on one knee and took out an ocean blue box. He opened it to reveal a ring with a blue zircon gem and a black Fairy Tail insignia on top.

"Shrimp...will you marry me?"

"Tch! First of all,you dont call someone shrimp in a wedding proposal and second of all….OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Gajeel put the ring on Levy's finger and carried her bridal style to her place to continue what he started a while ago with her clit.

By now….it was just Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy…

And it was already 10pm….

 **SO! How'dyu like the GaLe? Good, bad? Pls review!**

 **Till next time with the**

 **BEST!**

 **SHIP!**

 **OF ALL!**

 **TME!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	8. NALU! NALU! NALU!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Srry for the late update! It's just tht, i have 2 frickin projects in my class and they're rlly frickin hard. Also, i was trying to get more ideas for this chapter since it's NaLu! MY FABOURITE SHIP OF ALL TIME! Anyway...**

 **Here we go!**

WHEN WARREN HELPED OUT!

"HEY! Wht about my girl Mr. Tactician?"

"Tch! If u call me Mr. Tactician i definately wont give u a strtegy! Geez! Call me the almighty!"

"FINE! Anyhing for my beautiful Luce!"

"Ok, so, if I look into the future...HOLY SHIT! Ur gonna spin and the bottle points to Lisanna!"

"BITCH! NO! Ima reject her!"

"Yes, u will reject her and she'll go running home! Gihi!"

"When she runs home. It'll be down to u and Bunny Girl. U will burn her clothes leaving her with her bra and panties. She'll obviously get mad and do her Lucy Kick. You grab her leg and i dunno, lick it? If u do, she'll moan and you strip of her bra. She'll get evn more mad and will call Erza-"

"WAIT! WTF! ERZA?!"

"GEEZ! Jus lisen! Erza will refuse to help Lucy and say she ships NaLu. Bunny Girl?will probabbly sulk somewhere. While she's sulking, u strip of her pantie making her completely nude! Gihi! Form there u do watever u want with her!"

"Oh thank you Almighty!"

BACK TO GAME!

"Ok Natsu! U spin the bottle!"

Natsu spun the bottle and it landed on Lisanna!

"TCH! LIKE HELL I'M GONNA MAKE OUT WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Lisanna was heart broken and rushed home soaked in tears. Then, she was grabbed by Bickslow and Bickslow started to fuck Lisanna.

Meanwhile...

"Ok ya! I admit it! I DO NOT ship NaLi! So thank you Natsu for doing that!", Mira said.

"Now...NALU! NALU! NALU! NALU!", everyboey in the guild chanted.

"shut u geez!", natsu said annoyed. And with a snap of his finger, lucy's clothes burned and revealed her white, lacy, bra and pantie!

"NATSU! LUCY KICK!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's leg then the other and put her pantie infront of his mouth. Natsu started to lick Lucy's toes and made his way up to her clit. But, he didn't lickinside YET! He puled of Lucy' bra and Lucy called Erza for help.

"Srry Lucy! I ship NaLu and wanna see some NaLu babies!,

Lucy was now sulking in a corner. Now, Natsu lifted her up and pulled down her pantes revealing a virgin pussy.

"Oh, how i'd like to fuck that virgin pussy!"

Natsu started to lick Lucy's clit and started swirling his tounge around her clit.

"AH! NATSU! I PROMISE WE CAN CONTINUE AT MY PLACE OK! JUST NOT HERE! AH!"

"OOOKAY THEN!"

Natsu carried Lucy home and just left evryone.

That night...everything that a Fairy Tail fan ever wanted, happened...

That night...

1\. Natsu proposed to Lucy

2\. Every (GOOD) ship had sex!,

 **So! How was it? BUT! THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE! THERE'S ONE MORE CHAOTER SO PLS DONT GO!**

 **See ya!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	9. THE END!

**Helllllllo! This is the LAST chapter for the 2nd fanfic i've EVER did in my life! I have to say (without TRYING to brag) i think my second story was AWESOME! This isn't going to be a long chapter, so don't judge! This is just to wrap things up. Ok! Here goes!**

It was 12 midnight...

The couples EverMan, GaLe, GruVia and NaLu are now fiancé. Wow! Almost every good ship has cannoned!

Lisanna was happy for Natsu and Lucy and everyone else and she started dating Bickslow. Mira was fangirling all day and being proud of what she did.

From that day on, everybody in Fairy Tail lived happily (not ever after, sounds to dramatic!)!

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, destructive as ever and just being FAIRY TAIL! Sure dark guild problems popped up here and there, but they beat the crap outta every single one. Since they beat all the dark guilds and Jellal has kissed Erza and become boyfriend girlfriend, Jellal and Meredy have joined Fairy Tail. Every day came with new challanges, new fights and new lovers!

THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!

 **THE END!**

 **Didn't have that much ideas and wanted to get over it and move on to my stories ARRESTED! and END chaos. So ya!**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY STORY CHERRY BLOSSOM LOVE AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS!**

 **LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

 **-NaLufan21**


End file.
